


Ayato-kun

by shy_duckling



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, coach! yama, doctor! tsuki, family au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 11,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shy_duckling/pseuds/shy_duckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are finally living together but the brunette feels that something is missing. (I'm awful at writing summaries so yeah)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Everyday was pure bliss, he'd wake up at seven to watch Kei making breakfast in their little kitchen. Golden hair would glow with the morning sun, wet with sweat from a night shift or with water from an early shower. He'd say "Morning, Tsuki" and win a hum and a kiss in the cheek as response.

Everyday was delightful but something was missing. Tadashi could feel it in his bones but he couldn't decipher what.

"What's wrong, Yama?" He got out of his daze and enjoyed the warmth on his back thanking Akiteru for the large couch.

"I don't know" because, really, he didn't. It was just a thing in the back of his mind trying to make their way trough, but failing miserably.

"Hmm...is it about work? It's been a long while since you've had a day off" Oh, was that it?

"Maybe, I'll talk to Yachi about it tomorrow morning" And like that, he was pulled closer and fell asleep being held tight.

 

 ✻ ❉ ✻ 

 

Blonde hair came to focus as a breathless and screaming Yachi caught up to him at the school's entrance.

"Kyoko...office...you...NOW!"

Just like that he was pushed through the hallways to the taller and scarier supervisor.

"Yamaguchi-kun, have a sit" He complied and stiffened as she started to talk again "You need some vacation" Well, he wasn't fired, at least not yet " but we have a job we thought you'd like"

"It's really interesting and will be better than just spend the days off by yourself at home" Had Yachi been there the whole time?

"Yeah, yeah. The only flaw is that it would be volunteer, that's why we're asking beforehand"

"Oh, that's...it's okay. Can I ask what it would be?

 

 ✻ ❉ ✻ 

 

"YOU ARE VOLUNTEERING ON YOUR VACATION?!?!"

"Well, you see-"

"Why didn't you talk to me before answering?"

"Tsuki, I-"

"Now that I thought we could actually spend some time together"

"WE ARE NEVER TOGETHER" Wait, did he really say that? By the way his boyfriend froze yes. "You are just...never home"

His voice broke at the end and he couldn't control the sobs when the hug came.

"Yama, I-"

"Of course you didn't know" That's not how he wanted things to be, this weren't his happy days. "I'm so lonely, Kei"

That was it, at the mention of his given name the other knew how bad the situation was. He guided the tears sobbing mess in his arms and flopped them down on the couch. After minutes of soothing his Tadashi down, the tears stopped and he talked again.

"So, what do you wanna do?"


	2. Chapter 2

What did he want to do? He had no idea, but remembering yesterday's quarrel wasn't helping.

He had woken up on the couch, he knew he mostly fell asleep there and Tsukishima had to carry him to bed, but not today. Today they had tangled limbs and a drooled shirt for which Tadashi needed to apologize.

He tried to stay still and not wake up his lover before having an answer, but all he thought about were more questions. Their apartament was small, but bigger than they actually needed. He loved teaching volleyball to the young children and was pretty sure Tsuki loved being a doctor. Tokyo was pretty and lively, but the crowds and loud noises started to make him feel neglected.

"Good morning, potato chip." Now, when did that star? Everytime he cried he'd welcome the day with that.

"Can we talk?" Yep, That's how you show courage, Tadashi. He sat up being followed suit. "Sorry, Tsuki"

"What...why?" Tsukishima was sharp and blunt but knew this moments needed him to be softer, so he reached out to a freckled cheek "Yama, don't apologize without a reason. You need to tell me what's wrong so we can fix it"

"I don't..." He mumbled the last part making it undecipherable.

"What?"

"I don't know what's wrong."

"Okay, now you're being ridiculous. I know you are tougher than this and wouldn't cry over nothing." Like that the blonde stood and left, leaving him alone with his thoughts. A plate of fresh pancakes in front of the boy snapped him out of his daydreaming and invaded his senses with vanilla scent.

"Are you better now?" Was he? The brunette had no idea but nodded anyway. "Okay, then spit it out."

 

 ✻ ❉ ✻

 

How he managed to get the day to figure out what he wanted was a mystery. As he talked to the kind director of the orphanage, he couldn't help but bounce on his heels from excitement.

"So Yamaguchi-kun, are you ready to meet the kids?" Without further ado, the door for a large room full of smiling faces was opened.

The kids played at their own accord: some running, some reading, some dressing up Barbie dolls. They seemed to make the place shine. Until he heard hands clapping and big eyes focused on the two man at the entrance.

"Suga-sensei!" "Who is that?" "When will Daichi visit again?" "Come play cops with us!" The yells and excited voices made Tadashi smile and feel at home. Wait, home?

"Okay, can you pay attention please?" And just like that everybody went still. "This is Yamaguchi Tadashi, he'll work with us as our volleyball teacher. Make sure to treat him kindly."

"YES!!!"

"Now now, line up to tell him your names." They ran around and made the most crooked and adorable line the older man had ever seen. After the first ten, he couldn't concentrate on the names and faces. He'd pat their heads and mess their hair absentmindedly until he locked eyes with a little boy across the room.

The kid looked helpless, hugging his plush toy with trembling hands and...was that a dinosaur? Tsuki surely would know which one. "Ayato, come to the line with the others, will you?" Suga's voice startled both Tadashi and the boy with golden eyes. Dark hair flew as Ayato made a beeline to were he was supposed to be. In no time the line came to an end revealing once again the scarred child. 


	3. Chapter 3

The look of desperation on the like boy's face made Tadashi kneel down and do the talking.

"So...Ayato-kun, right?" Okay, that didn't work well. "I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi and I'll be your volleyball teacher although you already know that, huh?" Nothing, what could he possibly talk about? Right, that. "Do you like dinosaurs?" Now, that was a stupid question but he still won a nod. "I have a friend that really likes them too. His name is Tsukishima Kei and he is really tall with golden hair, makes him look like a french frie."

"You're funny, Yama-sensei" The blue-eyed boy giggled like an angel and the other happily joined him.

 

 ✻ ❉ ✻ 

 

"I'm back."

"Welcome home, Tsuki!" He jumped on the other man giving him trouble to stand.

"What makes we so happy tonight?"

"I finally found it."

"Oh, you did, didn't you?" He nodded cheerfully hanging the taller's coat and dragging him by the hand to the dining table. "Did I forget my birthday or something?" So he had really cooked too much. Well he was too excited anyway.

"Wha-no, no. I met someone you see?"

"Yamaguchi, you do realize we're dating and living together, don't you?"

"Yes, of course I do. You just didn't get what I meant, but it's ok. We are meeting him on Sunday, you're free, right?" The blonde opened his mouth to complain, but changed his mind at the mention of homemade strawberry shortcake.

 

 ✻ ❉ ✻ 

 

The next four days came and go in the blink of an eye making Tadashi more excited and Tsukishima more anxious. Secrets were never kept for long between the two of them.

The station was crowded with rush hour, but the freckled man wanted to get to their destination as soon as the gate opened. As they got closer he held his boyfriend hand and squeezed hard when they saw the building.

"So...?" He focused his big bright eyes on the confused expression beside him watching realization hit the other man.

"Yamaguchi, you can't be serious."

"That's not really how I thought this would go" 

"And I'm the problem?" His hand was left alone and cold. He really didn't think Tsukishima would react this badly. "Since when?"

"What?"

"Since when did you want to adopt a child, for the love of God?"

"Well...I hadn't really thought about that-"

"Clearly."

"But then I met Ayato-kun an-"

"GOD, YAMAGUCHI! You are already attached!" That scene certainly wasn't the one he thought, the other holding his head with both hands and sinking to his knees was never in the pan.

"Tsuki..."

"Can we...can we just go home?"

"'kay"

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Suddently their spare room was put on use, but not how Tadashi wished for. He never wished for this. Instead of trying to confront he waited until his lover had organized his thoughts. Tadashi knew the blond needed time so he gave it to him.

"Yama." After a week in the silence there was no way he wouldn't hear that quiet knock followed by his whispered name. Standing up he headed to the door and to a warm embrace. "Can you hear me out for a bit?"

 

 ✻ ❉ ✻ 

 

The smaller let himself be guided to the couch and sat apprehensive. 

"Are you ready to have this conversation?" He knew an answer wasn't wanted at a time like this so he just let the other continue. "I know I did a lot of thinking and made you more lonely than ever but...you really surprised me there. I never thought you'd want that"

"What? Why wouldn't I?"

"You know little things hate me Tadashi, don't pretend to be stupid."

"Wait, are you afraid of not being a good father?"

"Pathetic, who ever said that?"

"Oh my God, you so are, Tsuki. Look at your red face!" He couldn't hold it in anymore, the taller was so adorable that Tadashi jumped on his lap and held his face so they could only see one another.

"Are you sure we can manage?" And the kiss that came after answered more than needed.

 

 ✻ ❉ ✻ 

 

This time, they held hands the minute they left the apartment. The distance became smaller on a rather fast pace, stopping occasionally for reassurances. The moment they stepped in a smile came to view.

"Yamaguchi-kun, did you come to visit us?"

"Sugawara-san, I...we wanted to see Ayato."

"Oh, okay." The older man waved for them to follow him and they did as told. "So...would that be Tsukishima-kun?"

"Yes, I'm Tsukishima Kei. Nice to meet you."

"Hmm-hm, don't need to be so polite." And then all three of them stopped to the sound of the older clapping. "Well, we are here. I'm sure everybody will be really happy to see you Yamaguchi-kun. I'm busy today because our secretary fell ill, but you can ask any other worker for advice. See you guys later."

As the man left the view of the garden wasn't obstructed anymore, the sunlight bathed the little hallway they were in and the kids playing could be seen all over the place. Tadashi saw a smile in his boyfriend's face so he pulled him to search for Ayato, a smile of his own shining bright with the morning sky.


	5. Chapter 5

The playground was full of children playing, adults visiting and workers keeping an eye on both of them. Tadashi had never seen the orphanage so busy in his two weeks working there. He tried to be direct in his search, but his former students seemed to have missed him. They cheered and invited him to play, he was almost giving up on trying to turn them down until he heard a familiar voice.

"French fries!" Even Tsukishima was caught off guard and turned around, the only difference from the brunette being that he wasn't smiling. He looked dumbfound.

"Come here, Ayato-kun." He knelt to pick the boy up and whispered to him. "I told he looked like one, didn't I?"

"Hmm...but he is scary."

"What are you two talking about?" Right, they came here so the blonde could meet Ayato. Although the boy looked like he wanted to run and hide.

"Well, Tsuki-"

"Yama-sensei, come with us. Hurry, hurry." He passed the boy to his boyfriend as he was captured by the other kids. All he could do was hope for the best.

 

 ✻ ❉ ✻ 

 

"Good, Sakura. Sei, you need to bend your knees a little more. Yes, just like that." In a few minutes, he realized how much he missed the kids back. He had lots of fun teching them, but he couldn't stop worrying.

"YAMA-SENSEI!!" Oh my God, here it comes. God, how did it go? "I want to go to my room!" Jesus Christ! He wanted to slap some sense into Tsukishima, how could he fright the kid like that?

"Okay, Ayato...I'm sure we can talk-"

"NO! I don't want to talk, I want to go to my room!"

"Ay-chan, you know we can't go in on Sundays." Good, now the kids were arguing. He didn't know what to do now, but he knew what he'd do to Tsuki later. "Suga-sensei said it's cleaning day."

"Then I'll talk to him!" Ayato sped into the hallway and the freckled man followed him only stopping to send Tsukishima a glare.

 

 ✻ ❉ ✻ 

 

"Come on, Koushi."

"Oi, I already told you we're shorthanded so-"

"SUGA-SENSEI!"

"Ayato-kun, don't run off like that" He finally caught up with the younger before the four males froze. He held Ayato's hand and a dark haired man held Sugawara's waist, mouth on the curve of his neck.


	6. Chapter 6

"Huh...well...get off of me" Sugawara got out of the other man's embrace.

"Daichi-san?"

"Hi, Ayato." So they all knew each other, but Tadashi still felt a little off in the stranger's presence.

"Hmm...Yamaguchi-kun, this is Daichi, he's my-"

"Boyfriend, I'm his boyfriend."

"Kind of." The supervisor was fifty shades of red from his cheeks to his ears. "Anyway, what did you guys come here for?"

"I need to go to my room!"

"Ok, and can you tell me why?"

The brunette couldn't keep it in anymore. "It's my fault. Sakura and Sei wanted me to see their serves so I left him with Tsuki, but I should have known!"

"Yam-"

"I prayed it would go well..." He continued to blab nonstop while Suga tried to calm him down saying that certainly it was a misunderstanding. "But Tsuki is awful at talking to people!"

"He can't be that ba-"

"Oi, Ayato, what happened?"

"Kei." The boy ran to said man's arms. "They don't listen to me"

"Why are you running to him?"

"Yamaguchi, right? Let's give them a chance to talk." Good, now the guy he met ten minutes ago was lecturing him. He thought about disobeying, but complied when Suga gave him an assertive nod and started the conversation again.

"So, Ayato, you're not afraid of Tsukishima...?"

"Why would he be?" The blonde snapped while the boy shook his head.

"Well...why did you want to go to your room?"

"I want Kei to meet Maya-chan!" They stayed there dumbfounded until Kei himself explained.

"Maya is his dinosaur."

Daichi had never laughed so hard.

 

 ✻ ❉ ✻ 

 

He was SO embarrassed, even after apologizing a hundred times he still felt like shit. He didn't hear the boy and just assumed the worst. The worst about the man next to him, for whom he hadn't said 'sorry' yet. A million possible reacts crossed his mind, but the one that came after had never been an option.

"He's a really good kid." He turned to the blushing person next to him while his cheeks copied the other's color. "Are you sure we can take care of him?"

"You'll be a great dad."

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

"Sorry, Tsuki." It was always like this, but the kisses following suit were still new to both of them.


	7. Chapter 7

"Tadashi, hey...Tadashi, wake up."

"It's too early" He tapped all over trying to turn his alarm off until he bumped into someone's face.

"Come on! We did this everyday this week, it's already Friday, get over it!"

"But-"

"I want vacation too, you know?" He snapped his eyes open at the sudden change of pace. he had let Kei spoil him the past few days and grew needy of his attention. He'd roll around bed and cling to the sheets not wanting to start the day. It's been weeks since they started the adoption process and all Tadashi wanted was visit Ayato, but now that he didn't work there it got nearly impossible to do so.

"Geez, why are you crying?" He hadn't noticed the tears rolling down his cheeks until his boyfriend started wiping them. "Do you want to call in sick?"

"No, you are going to work and I don't want to be alone." He knew he was pouting, but the other kissed him anyway.

"I'll be sure to get back for dinner. Make something for me, okay?"

" 'k..."

"Now, hurry up or the pancakes will get cold." The brunette didn't know why or when the pancakes signalized morning, but he was aware that his day didn't start without them.

 

 ✻ ❉ ✻ 

 

"What do you mean 'hurry up'? I have a surgery in ten minutes!" Kei couldn't believe how unreasonable his lover was, he was in the middle of his shift. "No, you listen to me! I can't _cancel it_   without a proper explanation."

"Tsukishima, you do realize this is a hospital, right? Stop yelling in the hallways."

"I'm so sorry, Noya-san." Good, now he was being scolded by his supervisor. That wasn't going to end well for the man at the other end of the line.

"You better be, get ready for operation already." The older man walked away to the main office where the director or as rumours said lover typed something out.

"TADASHI! Stop buzzing around, you'll tell me what happened right now or I'm hanging up." He didn't care if the other had time to spare, the blond had work to do. "What do you mean Ayato's-...I'm coming over!"

Kei dropped his phone in his bag and got out of his lab coat. He ran to the director's office without bothering to knock. The make out scene in there didn't process until late that night.

"I need to leave."

"And why would you need that?" Nishinoya looked annoyed as hell while the man whose lap he sat upon was too embarrassed to talk.

"We are picking up Ayato."

"Who the f-?"

"Just let him go, Noya." The director had regained his composure and rushed the other to the ground.

"But Asahi...!"

"Good luck with your son, Tsukishima-kun."

"Son? What the..."

Kei didn't stay longer to hear the rest of what the foulmouthed man had to say, that's why he hadn't told him about Ayato in the first place. He grabbed his phone and dialed Tadashi's number, speeding out of the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop thinking that Tsuki would be a perfect doctor House. Anyway, this took a while and I'm sorry...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to have three chapters when I first came up with the idea *THREE* I really hope it's not getting too stirred up, or long, or boring and that you will be able to enjoy it ♥

They met at the orphanage's nearest station, Tadashi threw himself in Kei's arms crying from happiness. The older smiled fondly at him kissing the top of his head.

"Let's take our son home."

"Hmm." Tadashi nodded cheerfully and rubbed his face on the other's chest. That was the best day of his life, _of their life._

Kei would be content with holding hands but the brunette needed more and snuggled closer, putting Kei's arm around him. He loved moments like this and now they could share it with Ayato.

"We are here..."

"Having second thoughts now, babe?"

"Of course not!" Tadashi pushed a smirking Kei out of his neck. "And don't call me that."

 

 ✻ ❉ ✻

 

"Ayato-kun."

"Yeees."

"Let's pack your things." That's how Suga did, every time someone was successfully adopted he'd bring that sentence and that smile. The kids cheered non-stop, they were all going to miss him but knew how bright his smile would be when he come back to visit.

"Okay."

The teacher led the way to his room talking about yesterday's TV show or the weather, either way the boy wasn't listening. Of course he was happy to finally have a family but the worry of not seeing Tadashi and Kei anymore was bigger. They had come every Sunday to visit him since the day he met Kei, Tadashi would sometimes be alone and they'd keep each other company while missing the blond not missing the way the older fought his tears more than once. Would Tadashi cry alone because he missed Kei? Would Tadashi cry because he missed  _him?_

"Ayato, why are you crying?"

"I don't wanna go..."

"Geez those two, Why would they want to make a surprise?" Teary blue eyes looked up at him and Suga almost lost it, he had already come this far might as well finish it. "Let's just hurry up, okay?"

 

 ✻ ❉ ✻

 

They hadn't told Ayato, all those Sundays hiding it from him were torture. Kei insisted on telling him but Tadashi was too scared to do so and convinced the other with his puppy eyes that a surprise would be better. Right now he wasn't sure about his choice, though the secretary flirting with the taller made him snap out of his thoughts.

 

 ✻ ❉ ✻

 

"Hmm, Suga-sensei..."

"Yes?"

"Can you do something for me?"

"Depends, what do you need?"

"Can you give Maya-chan to Kei? He really likes dinosaurs and Tadashi can hug her if he misse..." The boys words were cut of by his loud sobs, even Koushi was getting teary eyed now. God, he hoped they won't be that stupid raising the kid he took in his arms and ran to reception.


	9. Chapter 9

Ayato never cried so hard, he didn't want to get adopted by anyone. He wanted Kei. He wanted Tadashi. He...

"Ayato-kun!"

...was confused, and happy. He was the happiest kid alive when he ran to them. If those were his parents then he didn't mind being adopted, he loved them more than anything.

"Can you guys stop crying to sign up the paper?"

Kei went first because he knew Tadashi would stay a long time knelt down hugging Ayato. When finished, he tried to convince a freckled mess of tears to go and do the same so they could leave.

"Come on, Tadashi, you can cry as much as you want when we get back." He earned more sniffs in reply and thought it would be easier if he talked with the more mature male on the floor. "Come here, Ayato."

With the boy now on the taller's arms, Tadashi walked to a smiling Suga who handed him a pen. "Here you go, Yamaguchi." He felt Kei's furious stare before he cleared his throat behind him.

"It's Tsukishima"

"Oh? I'm sorry then."

"It...it's okay, right Kei?"

"Not really" He nudged him with his elbow, God, how could he be so possessive and don't notice anything when people flirted with him? Suga didn't seem to mind though, he just laughed and finished the paperwork.

"All done, have fun with your parents, Ayato, and don't forget to visit us sometimes."

"Hmm." The boy nodded eagerly and threw himself to Tadashi's arms while Kei carried his luggage so they could go home. They chatted the whole way back trying to ease everybody's nerves, Tadashi would hold Ayato tighter and Kei would get closer to them everytime a stranger passed by. After what seemed like hours they finally caught sight of their building, They were lucky to live in a safe neighborhood so they let the boy run in front of them the rest of the way.

"Which one? Which one?"

"102" Kei had given him the key making the boy rush through the hallways.

"Wow!" The couple couldn't help but let the sparks in Ayato's eyes be engraved on their mind.

"Wanna see you room?"

"Yes, please."

This time only the brunette stopped to memorize the way the other two walked out hand in hand. He asked them what they wanted for dinner and went back to the kitchen. God, how that house lived on strawberries.

After half an hour the smell of freshly baked sweets brought the working males to the dinning table. "Oi, don't eat dessert before dinner."

"It's his first day, let him.

"Don't spoil him, Tsuk-" He won a death glare, the blond was really conscious that they are on the same family register now. It was Ayato who broke the awkward silence.

"Am I a Tsukishima too?" Tadashi got to him in the blink of an eye hugging the boy with all he could and kissing his messy hair which got soft giggles from both of them.

"Of course, you are!" ~~  
~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was supposed to end here (because there isn't any plot left) but I kind of want (need) to write some fluff out of this which leads us to pointless fluffy domestic life or something idk.


	10. Chapter 10

"Do you really need to go?"

" 'dashi..." They were laying on the couch after having breakfast, which was more like he drank a cup of coffee while Tadashi passed around with a blanket and dropped himself on the cushions looking at him with puppy eyes.

"Five more minutes." The warmth of the covers and his husband's arms were paradise, but he really needed to go so he got up wining a sight from the other. "Have a safe trip."

"Hmm, is Ayato still sleeping?" He didn't have to ask, he knew kisses like this only happened when the boy wasn't awake.

"Who was the one that let him play 'til late yesterday?" Kei didn't even bother faking innocence, it was all routine by now but the glow in Tadashi's eyes told him it was a good one. "Want me to wake him up?"

"Dad...papa?"

"Come here." He got the boy into his arms and gave him a kiss on the drooled cheek. "I'll be back for dinner, make something delicious with papa, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Then I'm off."

 

✻ ❉ ✻

 

Days had been peaceful for the three of them. Tadashi and Kei talked and decided the doctor's salary was more than enough and Ayato couldn't be alone so the teacher reduced his working hours to be able to take care of him.

"Ay, are you done?"

"I'm stuck."

"Didn't Kei teach how to put your shirt on?" 

The little boy shook his head after freed from his cloth cage. "He always did it for me." They had talked about spoiling him too, seems like that conversation didn't happen to the blond. "Papa?" Tadashi hummed a response while getting things so they could go shopping. "Will dad take too long?"

"He said he will be back for dinner, didn't he? Let's work hard."

 

✻ ❉ ✻

 

"Tsukishima-kun"

"Yes?"

"Come with me for a bit." He followed Nishinoya to the director's office trying hard to keep his last visit out of his mind.

 

✻ ❉ ✻

 

"I'm back."

"Dad, dad! I helped papa make curry!" He picked up the smiling boy and got him to the kitchen trying to prevent Ayato's excitement from causing a disaster.

"Welcome home. Ay, careful not to drop t- plates..." They were saved this time but not before giving Tadashi a heart attack. He stole the nervous man's lips and gave a peck on the cheek of the expectant eyed boy.

"I need to make a call."

"Dinner will be ready soon." He put his son back at the ground and headed to the main bedroom dialing the number like it could save his life.

_Kei, are you sure you called the right person?_

"I am, nii-san. Do you have time to talk now?" The voice at the other side of the line lost it's playful tone

_I can always make some, what happened?  
_

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if that can be called a bh6 spoiler but you were warned anyway

"I'm- Why are all the lights off?"

"Dad! We are watching a movie." Sang the smiling boy from the couch. Tadashi paused it and gave Kei the DVD case.

"Annabe...you're going to have nightmares with this. Come on, let's call it a day."

"What? No, it's Friday the thirteenth. Ay can handle it." The boy nodded reassuringly, happy to spend time with his father.

"I know he can, but not you."

"I'm an adult, Tsuki!" The brunette snapped and faced away. What did Kei want telling him their son was more mature then him?

"Let's go, Ay, it's bed time."

Seeing the two of them fighting was rare so that was Ayato's biggest argue since he became a Tsukishima, choosing one was impossible. "He's staying with me."

"Fine, don't crawl into my bed in the middle of the night."

 

 ✻ ❉ ✻ 

 

Kei slept like he hadn't done so in years. He was tired from working, but he was worried about the boys in his living room way more. After an hour of rolling around bed without his Tadashi to cuddle, even if the other kicked, mumbled and stole his covers, he wanted his husband back so he went to get him.

"Dashi, I'm sorry." He could only see the outline of the brunette hugging Ayato. Was the movie that scary? "Hey, I won't argue anymore, please...a-are you crying?"

"Of course not!"

"Papa, you shouldn't lie." Kei sat with them and got the boy in his arms, Ayato's eyes were as red and puffy as his papa's.

"Was the movie that bad?"

"We didn't watch it, we watched Big Hero 6!"

"Isn't that a Disn-"

"Yes, it is." Well, if it was a nightmare Kei knew how to sooth him, had been doing so for years now, but children's movies were out of his league.

"It was really sad, dad."

"Oh? Anyway, let's not spend the whole night crying here, come on." He guided them back to his room and lay Ayato in the middle of the bed. After some minutes and sleepy words Tadashi had fallen asleep in the comforting scent.

"Dad?"

"Hmm..."

"You won't leave me, right?"

"Not until you get tired of me." He saw his son's eyes get wide before he buried his face in his chest.

"Papa too?"

"Papa too."

"Okay, but..." Ay yawned into his dad's pajamas between his words. "...I'll never get tired of you."

The next morning morning Kei didn't bother he'd caught a cold from sleeping uncovered thanks to Tadashi.


	12. Chapter 12

"God, your father is so late! I told him I had a six o'clock lesson today, why won't he come back?"

"Dad won't come back?" Ayato's tiny hands on his shirt and his growing sobs brought Tadashi back from his thoughts.

"No. No, of course not! I'll just have to ask Yachi to look after y-"

"Don't call her! Dad makes a strange face when she comes."

"What? Ay, listen to me. I don't care if your father gets jealous over nothing, you can't stay alone."

"Who is going to stay alone?" Nor the man in a rush, nor his son heard the door open for a certain blond to enter.

"Kei..." Ayato jumped asking his father to get him while Tadashi's brain tried to connect his circuits again.

"Me? I'll stay with Ay s-"

"What took you so long?' Seemed like clearing his mind led to one simple answer: hit Kei. "We already showered, I might have to stay a little late so buy a pizza or something." He slammed the door shut just to open it again seconds later. "Pepperoni."

"We love you too!"

 

 ✻ ❉ ✻ 

 

"So...what do you want to do, Ay?"

"Papa and I always make dessert together." They were sitting on the floor playing dinosaurs which may not have been Ayato's idea.

"Dessert, uh? I only ever made cookies..."

"Were they good?"

"Well, Tadashi liked it." The boy's face shone with excitement and he hurried his dad to the kitchen finding the aprons. Ayato talked happily about how his papa would be proud of him and Kei couldn't agree more.

 

 ✻ ❉ ✻ 

 

The aprons proved to be useless when everything turned white as the flour container fell, they could swear it happened in slow motion. Their hands though were the only exception as they were covered in melted chocolate and Ayato licked them like there was no tomorrow.

"Okay, okay, they're on the oven so... let's shower...again." Thinking twice Kei decided to clean the kitchen first and don't let the cookies burn as he had years ago. When they entered the bathroom the apartment was already filled with vanilla scent.

"Dad, I forgot my duck."

"Do you really need it?" The boy nodded and his father wiped his hair and wrapped a towel around him. "All set." Ayato rushed to the door and saw the doorknob turning, his papa would say he'd caught a cold if he walked like that, but the person who entered wasn't Tadashi. "Ay, why are you standing there?'

"There is a scary man!"

"What? Come back inside." Kei rushed his pants on and found his cellphone in one of the pockets. "Listen, call Tadashi and tell him not to come home soon _just that._ I'll go see who it is, _don't get out."_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...about the phone call: there's only one thing we say to death "not today"
> 
>  
> 
> Nope, just kidding nobody is dying


	13. Chapter 13

_Ten years ago_

 

"Tsukishima-kun, I'll go call Tadashi. Do you want to wait inside?"

"No, thank you, Miss Yamaguchi." Kei waited his friend - not that he would admit considering him one and wanting to be more than that - like everyday. What day was today anyway? February...

"Sorry for the wait, Tsuki."

"It's fine, let's go."

"Oh? You are in a good mood today, already got some chocolates?"

"What? You know I don't like it."

"Well, it's Valentine's day so I thought-"

"Shut up, Yamaguchi." He continued walking, but got no response. Kei wasn't on a happy day though Tadashi sure was on a strange one. "Yamaguchi?" He turned to see the brunette bowing, holding a white box with a red ribbon on top. He could see the teen's hands trembling, his mouth opening and closing, could feel his nervousness floating in the air.

"I-I..." The box was shoved in his arms just seconds before Tadashi shouted and ran "I like you, Tsuki!"

 

 ✻ ❉ ✻ 

 

A month had passed, the only reminiscence of that day was the half of the strawberry shortcake Kei hadn't eaten. The taste was flawless, the smell, the texture, everything, but it left the blond confused so he hadn't eaten it and he wouldn't because it had already gone bad. What did Yamaguchi want with that? Did he want an answer? Kei wanted to give one, a positive one nonetheless, but the other had pretended the confession never happened.

A month was enough to torture Kei for making him hide his feelings, but not anymore. He got out of bed while everybody was asleep and searched through his mother's recipes. There weren't much and most of it were too hard for his poor cooking skills until he caught sight of some cookies.

They seemed easy to bake in the first glance, in the first few tries, after the seventh failure he was running out of time. One more, one ore try and he would give up. It wasn't like him to put so much effort in these kind of things, it wasn't like Tadashi to com pick him up.

"Tsuki? What are you doing?" He jumped when that voice reached his ears taking the baking pan and cookies flying with him.

"Jeez, Yamaguchi, knock before entering."

"Sorry, Tsuki. Why are you baking though?"

"It's White Day."

"Oh? You made a lot, how many persons are they for?"

"Just..you" He handed the baking pan with some lucky sweets that managed to survive.

"Me? You mean-"

"Do you want they or not?"

"O-of course I do!"

 

 ✻ ❉ ✻ 

 

"They are really burned, Tsuki." They were sitting at the backyard so Kei's mother couldn't see them skipping class. "But they are good too."

"Decide on one already." Tadashi turned to him, mouth stuffed to the fullest with the ruined but delicious cookies while trying to say something. "Fine, give them back."

"Wha-no!" We are dating, right? That means I need to eat what you cook even if it's bad."

"Then do and stop talking with your mouth full."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for ReeMiss that got me so fired up I wrote this in the middle of class which stands for "it may not be that good but i tried"

"Yamaguchi-sensei, your phone is ringing"

"Oh, thank you, Abe." He went to his bag getting a hold of the loud electronic. "Hey, Kei?"

"Shhhhhh, it's the husband"

"Papa!"

"Ay, what's the matter?"

"Don't come home soon!"

"Don...why?" Kei wasn't one to call while he worked, even more let Ay take over. Something was off and it didn't help his fast heartbeats from playing to slow down. "Ayato tell me what's wrong."

"Dad said not to."

"Then I'm coming home."

"No, you can't! There's a scary man!"

"What do you mean? Does Kei know him?" He was packing his things ready to rush home.

"I don't think so, but he is blond an-" Ay stopped, Tadashi started shouting his name getting the whole team's attention until another voice answered. "It's nii-san."

"A-Akiteru? How did he...?"

"Key on the flower pot. Just...just come straight back, okay?"

 

 ✻ ❉ ✻ 

 

He entered on his silent and pepperoni smelling apartment like his every breath could crumble it down. What was Akiteru doing there? He sure liked him, but Kei's brother rarely visited them. His body though was focused on balancing for Ayato's hug that never came. Akiteru's on the other hand almost crushed him. "Tadashi! It's been so long."

"Hmm, yeah. How are things back at Miyagi?"

"Pretty good, come eat with us." The table seating arrangement was definitely Kei's doing, Ayato was sitting on his lap with Tadashi's plate next to theirs and Akiteru's as far as possible which was strange because he thought the brothers were on good terms.

"So...did you guys watch Free! ova yesterday?"

"I did!" They chatted happily following Ayato's cheerfulness, 'they' standing for Ay, Tadashi and Akiteru as Kei sat there stiff as a board. "Uncle you should come more."

"You think so?" His nephew nodded so adorably that Akiteru would agree with anything he had asked. "Then I will, in fact, I was really surprised when Kei called me so I came right away."

"You called?' Tadashi hadn't heard about that.

"Yes, but I never asked him to come.

"What? we need to celebrate..."

"Akiteru, don't you dare!"

"...Kei's promotion to Canada." Said man ran for his brother's neck yelling curses and 'how could you's never had the other two seen him so angry, maybe Tadashi wasn't really seeing it through his tears so Kei stopped.

"Dashi..."

"You are leaving us? What did I...why aren't we...?"

"Dashi, no I'm..." He sped off to his bedroom without caring about the other too sad to hear. "Tadashi!" Kei followed him out of the kitchen just on time so that the door wasn't locked before he could enter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this chapter but I do know I feel bad for not updating so I'd really like to hear anything you have to say about it (the next one will be better, I hope)

Ayato looked miserable in his uncle's eyes, seeing his parents storm off like that after fighting, which Akiteru was sure they didn't do much, had sent his light flying away from him. "Ay...want a hug?" The boy looked at him with watery blue eyes and passed unsurely to his lap. Akiteru drew patterns on his back until the quiet sobs died out. "I think it's better if we let them alone tonight, right Ay?" Those eyes focused on him again and almost broke his resolve. "Let's go grab your pajamas, okay?" After a few hesitant moments the boy nodded.

They went to Ay's bedroom and stuffed a little backpack with his pajamas, underwear and Maya-chan. The boy seemed unsure but Akiteru held his hand tight and told him how nice the hotel was the whole way until there.

 

 ✻ ❉ ✻ 

 

That saved them from hearing the shouts and sobs coming from the master room. Tadashi didn't want Kei there, he wanted cry alone. Kei felt that he needed to be there or Tadashi would cry alone and think things that weren't true about himself. He tried to follow the train of thoughts his husband threw at him, but failed as much as the other did. "Dashi..."

"Why? I-I thought...just please get out of here." The brunette pushed him with trembling arms that allowed no strength at all. "Go talk to Ay, he...he must be s-scared...Leave me alone."

"Nii-san is with him. You are the scared one but...it's not that bad."

Tadashi started passing around the room and gasping exasperated. "Not that bad? Kei...do you-do you even care about us?" No, that was too much. Kei knew Tadashi misunderstood things for worst when sad but that was a hell of a lot more then he expected, so he got the other in his arms. Even though Tadashi struggled the blond kept a firm grip on him.

"Stop the nonsense! I don't know what I'd do without you and you know that. It's six months, okay? I didn't want to but they didn't let me coose." His chest was wet from the other's tears and cold when Tadashi backed his head to look at him.

"Six months?"

"Yeah and we can talk everyday on Skype. I'll miss you _and_ Ay, don't you think that I'm far worst?"

"Not really,no." He gave Tadashi a peck on the forehead and guided him to bed. "Are we really gonna talk everyday?"

"Whenever you want." They lay down holding tight to each other. "Go to sleep now."

"But..."

"Shhhh"

 

 ✻ ❉ ✻ 

 

The clocked ticked an unheavenly hour but Tadashi kicked and turned. He was having a nightmare _again._ Kei was sure he had just pretended to be fine with the trip, the agitated sleep only confirming it further. "Kei...Kei"

"I'm here, it's alright. It'll be alright."

"Don't leave me..."


	16. Chapter 16

They woke up with tangled arms and limbs, Tadashi looked peaceful in comparison with yesterday's muffled tears. Kei just lay there enjoying the other's warmth, hoping he'd wake up like always. His eyelashes did flutter and his freckles did light up. "Morni-"

"Please don't call me your potato chip." The brunette closed those loving eyes still red from last night and sighed. "I know I cried, okay? I cry way too much you don't have to point it out." He got off of the bed and passed his fingers through glowing brown hair. "Ay must be up, I'll go make breakfast for him."

"Dashi, don't-" The door slammed refusing Kei's words as much as Tadashi. "Don't lie to me." Kei's cellphone vibrated with a text interrupting his self pity. Getting out of the room he found a nervous man, almost desperate. "...where?"

"He's with Akiteru. Put some clothes on so we can get him."

 

 ✻ ❉ ✻ 

 

The train ride was the walk to the hotel. Kei had seen this happening when Akiteru blurted out about his transfer. It was six months so of course he could handle it, but Tadashi...he was strong, maybe even more than Kei himself just that things were more complicated for him. The freckled boy needed a solid base and the one he'd had, crumbled down when his family disapproved on their relationship and tossed him out.

Now Kei tried to build him another base, a better one, but he couldn't do that alone. Maybe this is the best that could happened, he thought, he will be pushed further and get the confidence he lost. "We are her, Kei."

"Oh? I was-"

"Thinking."

"Yeah." They found the room easily, more like Ay was waiting at the door and ran to them. Once settled on Kei's arms he started to chat happily.

"Dad, my bed was so big! And uncle let me choose the TV channel." Kei waved to his brother and was walking back when Akiteru discretely held Tadashi back.

"So...hmm...how are things?" The older man scratched the back of his neck bouncing from foot to foot.

"What?"

"Well, it was kind of my fault you guys fought so...don't blame Kei. I knew what I was doing when I told you that." Why was Akiteru saying that? Of course it was Kei's doing, right? "He called me to ask for advice and I could hear in his voice that he was going to back out. You guys need this, but it'll only work if you talk about it. Please...I don't want you to part like that."

"Oi, Tadashi!"

"Papa, let's go home! Come with us uncle!"

"I'll pass by later, Ay." He focused yet again on Tadashi. "I know it's hard but promise me you'll try to understand each other."

"Hmm...I'll try my best."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we are back on track...

"Tadashi, what are you doing?"

"Lunch."

"Yeah, I can see that. But why?" He and Ayato were standing at the kitchen's entrance and looking at the hardworking cook for quite awhile.

" 'Cause we are having a family meeting." Tadashi kept cleaning the pans that weren't needed anymore. "Ay, go wash your hands and come  help me." The boy boy complied happily and left the two of them alone.

"Tadashi-"

"Don't worry. We just need to sort things out and...explain it to Ay." The brunette gave a sad but fond smile. "It's gonna be okay, promise?"

"Promise"

"FAMILY HUG!"

"Akiteru, you need to learn how to knock!"

 

 ✻ ❉ ✻ 

 

"The food is ready." Tadashi emerged from the kitchen taking his apron off.

"It's ten in the morning." Kei didn't know what had gotten him like _that._ The trip had hurt him but he was too far gone if that was the only reason.

"Talking first then." They all sat on the carpet on a small circle and waited the freckled boy to start. "So...I guess we should explain this to Ay frist?"

"That's-"

"Explain me what?" The boy and those blue eyes, Kei doubted there was a single person who could deny him anything.

"Well...dad's a doctor, right? You have to study really hard to be one and sometimes...sometimes you need to travel far away to do that." The boy listened eagerly to Tadashi's words, nodding from time to time. "So he is spending six months at Canada."

He let out a heavy breath he didn't know he was holding and waited to see if Ayato understood what he just said. "Is six months a lot?"

"No."

"Yes!" The brunette flushed realizing what he just said. "I-I mean..."

"Ay, I'll call everyday and before you notice it I'll be back home." Kei held the boys hands in his and tried to reassure him.

"Is uncle going too?"

Akiteru was startled to be included in that little bubble so suddenly. "Uh no, no, no. I'll come visit often though."

"Actually, why don't we go to Myagi instead?"

"It's uncle's city, isn't it? Let's go, let's go!"

 

 ✻ ❉ ✻ 

 

"Then I'll be seeing you guys next week, mom and dad will be happy. I'm off" Akiteru ruffled his nephew's hair and left.

"Dad? Will your parents like to see me?"

"Of course, they'll love meeting you." Kei scooped Ayato up in his arms.

"Papa's too?"

"Mine...they are dead." 

"Tadashi!" Said man ran away before he could be scolded. "Ay, go to your room a little, okay?"

"Did I make pap cry? I'm sorry." The boy buried his face in the crook of Kei's neck sobbing lightly. "I'm sorry..."

"It's alright, it's not your fault. Look at me." The blond lifted his son's chin and drew patterns on his back. "I'll talk to him, I'm sure he's not mad at you."

"I-I'll make a drawing to cheer him up!"

"That's a great idea"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could give you a hundred reasons for the lack of updates but just...school, tho it also gave me a lot of time to daydream about what to write so this will move faster now (I guess). Anyway, thanks for reading and sorry for the wait, I hope it was worth it <333


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost midnight what am I still doing here? Blame the holiday rush for the late night update

"Dashi..." Kei found his husband wrapped up in all the blankets he managed to hold close. He walked to the bed when he didn't get an answer. "Oi, Dashi."

"I made Ay cry, didn't I?" He opened his arms inviting the trembling man that crawled to his lap. "I screw up everything."

"Come on, you know that's not true." He gave the brown crown of hair a kiss. "Why did you say that though?"

"To go to Myagi? I...I think Ay needs to know more of his family, I can't be the only one while you are away." And that's one of the many reasons why Kei loved Tadashi so much, even hurt himself he still worried about his loved ones.

"That's good, really, but...your parents-" The hands on the back of his T-shirt clenched and he could feel Tadashi's fastening heartbeats.

"They are dead to me."

"We should have talked about this before,huh?" Kei could feel the dampness on his chest and a little nod. "Why don't we talk to Sugawara-san? Ay wants to see Sei and he...may help us?"

"Okay, tomorrow is Sunday so let's try." Tadashi rubbed his face with the back of his hands to wipe the runaway tears while Kei hugged him tighter. "I'll go ake some sweets to cheer Ay up!" The brunette got up and left the room in one swift moment. "Ay! Do you want cake or brigadeiro?"

"You have no idea how similar you are. Whoever said the opposites attracts never saw those two." He followed his husband out of the room trying to fight his grin.

 

 ✻ ❉ ✻ 

 

Ayato's drawing of the three of them was put on the refrigerator's door beside a picture of the smiling boy and Maya-chan on their first day living here. "Are you two ready?"

"Dad, don't spy!" Kei had been thrown out of his room as soon as he woke up because 'Papa needs to make me beautiful to play with Sei'. He was getting bored though and his half full cup of cold coffee wasn't helping.

After what seemed to be forever the duo got out and  yes Tadashi made Ayato look beautiful, not that it was too hard of a task. He was wearing more clothes than needed and they'd certainly have to carry it, but Kei knew Tadashi wouldn't budge. "You look cute Ay."

"Thank you!" The boy sped up to the door to put his shoes on.

"You to." The brunette flushed up to his ears and pushed him before following his son.

"Don't call me that!" 

 

 ✻ ❉ ✻ 

 

 

It was already past noon when they finally managed to leave the house. They ate lunch at a restaurant near the station and managed to get to the orphanage on time. The secretary called Sugawara who came smiling brightly. "Hi, I missed you guys! How is it going?"

"Well..." Tadashi looked at the blond by his side searching for the right words. "...that's why we came here, I guess."

The smile on Suga's face turned into a frown. "Okay, let's go to my office then." He nodded towards a small corridor and waved for them to follow him. Tadashi obliged, pausing to look back at Kei that told him to go on.

"I'll catch up to you later." The other man nodded and followed his former superior. "Ay, what's wrong?"

"You are leaving me, right? Is it because I let the cookies burn? I won't do it again, I promise I won't..."

"What? No, Ay-" He knelt down and hugged his son tight. "We would never do that! We love you more than anything." Ayato kept sobbing and rubbing his face on Kei's chest. "You said you wanted to play with Sei, right? Don't you want to anymore? I'll go with you."

"Really?"

"Of course." And he offered his hand to the boy who took it instantly. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wait this time is sponsored by cramps. Be thankful if you don't have them and if you do, I feel you (although I really wish I didn't)

Sugawara's office was nothing like Shimizu's back at school, it was warm and made Tadashi feel like home. He could see a picture of Suga and Daichi wearing Minnie's and Mickey's ear at Disneyland on top of the table. "Oh? Ah-he...Daichi made me and..."

"No.no...it's- you look good." The older put the picture frame back in its original place, smiling fondly at it.

"So...want to sit?" They took place at the couch in the corner of the room. Nobody would guess it was an office if not for the big filing cabinets. "What's wrong, Yam-Tsukishima?" The conversation was serious, but Suga made the atmosphere light, easing the brunette's nerves.

"Kei is leaving for six months." He told the other man about the last days rush, hurt and comfort getting some assertive nods now and then. When finished, Tadashi felt like a weight was lift from his shoulders.

"Hey, it'll be alright. I know it's not easy to trust someone and I feel honored you chose me, really. But...there's something you are not telling me , right?' The younger started to curl in himself, he didn't know how to say this. He didn't know if he _wanted_ to say this. "Don't get nervous!" Suga waved his hands frantically in front of him. "I'll wait until you're ready...if you want to, of course."

"Thank you, Sugawara-san."

"There's nothing to thank me for, also just Suga is fine." The older smiled playfully when he had an idea. "Actually, are you free on Friday?"

"I guess, I'd have to talk with Kei though. Why?"

"I thought of something that may help. Here..." He motioned for Tadashi's phone. "I'll text you the details later."

"Hmm, okay." Tadashi got his phone back with a new contact in it. "Then I'll see you on Friday?"

"You can bet on it. And don't feel guilty about how you reacted, it's the way you are no need to feel bad." Suga squeezed his hand and he thought that yes, he needed friends and no, they wouldn't get disgusted because of him. 

 

 ✻ ❉ ✻ 

 

"Ay-chan!" A boy Kei assumed was Sei came running as soon as they stepped on the playground. The boy hugged Ayato who after the shock faded returned it. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Sei!" They stayed like that while Kei searched his mind for the tips Tadashi gave him on  _how not to scare little things._ First try to relax, don't force a smile and talk clearly with simple words.

"We are playing soccer. Let's go, you're on my team." Sei's smile faded when he saw his friend's worried look. "Did I do something wrong?" He stepped back and looked at Kei who stiffened.

"Well, Sei..." Don't scare him don't scare him. "Ay wants to play with you a lot, but he also wants to stay with me so...can I watch the game?" A bright smile appeared on Sei's face again before he took hold of father and son's hands.

"Of course you can! Did you know that Ay is our best player?"

 

 ✻ ❉ ✻ 

 

**From: Suga**

**To: Yuu, Shouyou  
**

Hey, remember the teacher that adopted a kid here? He is having some problems, think we can help him?

 

**From: Yuu**

**To: ☆⁂Suga⁂☆, **☼｡゜Shouyou゜｡** **☼** **  
****

Obviously! The bottom club is at the case, we can solve anything! ~(˘▾˘~)

 

**From: Shouyou**

**To: ✿Suga-san **✿** , *:･ﾟ✧YUU✧ﾟ･: ***

 (//◉_◉//) Don't call us that! I'm up for it Suga-san, see you on Friday.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you were able to enjoy it. Also I made a twitter so if you want to know why there isn't an update (besides my insecurity) I'm shy_duckling. See you at the next chapter, it shall not take too long, love you (｡◕‿‿◕｡)


	20. Chapter 20

"Papa, I made two goals! You should have seen it, right dad?" The boy bounced up on his feet all the way home, after his insecurity died down he was able to have a great time with his friends.

"You really were amazing. We'll have to come again so Tadashi can see you play." Kei himself enjoyed the day, seeing his son happy gave him peace about his trip, they would be okay. They just had to survive Myaji.

"Let's record it next time and send it to Kei." Tadashi picked the boy up smiling at him. The setting sun shone over them lighting the freckles they seemed to share.

"We can really do that? Awe-dad?" Kei had slipped his phone out of his pocket and took a picture of the other two. "Let me see it!"

 

 ✻ ❉ ✻ 

 

"He fell asleep like a rock." The blond embraced his husband while he finished doing the dishes. The man turned to kiss Kei's cheek giving him a playful look.

"Like a rock?"

"A cute rock." Tadashi focused on the dishes again. How did that apathetic guy become such a dork? "Did it go well with Sugawara?"

"Yeah, he invited me out on Friday for some kind of group meeting. I'm a little anxious though, it's been awhile."

"You'll do great. Call me if it gets too unbearable and I'll come right away." The brunette ended his task and took his apron off. Kei grabbed his hand leading them to their bedroom. "I'm happy for you."

"It was a good thing to see Suga, I'm happy too. We need to do a lot of packing though." They lay content in each other's warmth, cuddling before the bed became a mess. "Leave your university shirt, I like sleeping in it."

 

 ✻ ❉ ✻ 

 

"Ay, you'll go to dad's meeting with him today. Did you get your blanket and Maya-chan?"

"Yeeees!"

"Good, if you need anything just ask him and do not leave his side."

"Don't scare him, Dashi." Kei got freshly out of the bath, his towel still wet on his shoulders. "I'll only talk to Azumane-san and come straight back." Tadashi adjusted his son's backpack anyway checking its contents once more.

"Oh, I forgot the water!" He rushed to the kitchen to fill up a bottle.

"We're leaving."

"No, no, no, wait! Here." He handed Ayato the bottle and gave him a kiss. "Behave, okay? I'll see you at dinner." Tadashi got up and kissed Kei too. "Have a safe trip."

"We're off." With a thud the door closed. The man was left alone with his thoughts.

"Okay, time to get ready then."

 

 ✻ ❉ ✻ 

 

"Wow, look at them."

"I wish Tsukishima-kun would have my children too!"

Kei walked pass the secretaries and nurses hand in hand with his son. Ayato walked funny in his big coat with a dinosaur tail and hood. He was excited to finally see where his dad worked, Tadashi had told him how he saved people's lives and how tiring it is to do so and that's why sometimes Kei couldn't play with him.

"Go back to work! Stop drooling over a married man!" Nishinoya himself had his mouth gaping upon seeing the pair, but scolded his subordinates all the same. "Tsukishima, pack your things after the meeting."

"Will do." They passed in front of the small man, more like Kei did while Ayato hid behind him. "Let's go, Ay, before we are late."

"Not even introducing me, huh?" That bastard Tsukishima, who on their right mind would want to have a son with him?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back on track, or not idk. As always thanks for reading


	21. Chapter 21

"Ay, do you want to come with me or stay at my office? You can take a nap it's still early." Kei stared at the door of the small room, the thought of not seeing it again for the next six months finally sinking in. Azure eyes looked at his when Ayato pulled his sleeve.

"I'm coming with you."

"Good, you just have to be quiet."

The boy put his index finger in front of his mouth. "Shhh..." He giggled and pulled his father to move. "Come on! How is Azumane-san like?"

"Oh, he's really big! And his hair is long so he wears a bun, like a rabbit tail."

"Can I have long hair too?" Ay stopped on his tracks to look at Kei, that was nothing in this world that he would deny his son if it meant that he was going to fight the battle for it.

"If you want to, why not?" The director's office was right at the corner, though it was a mansion compared to Kei's. Asahi let them in with a bright smile on his face, it was the first time he saw the child and he was as curious as the rest of the hospital employees.

 

 ✻ ❉ ✻ 

 

"Okay then, I'll send you the plane tickets the moment they get here."

"Are you sure there is nothing else?" They had been there for more than an hour, but Kei didn't want to leave anything for the last minute. _This whole trip was a last minute plan._

"Yeah, and I...I think he's tired." Asahi nodded at the chair next to the blond where Ayato was fast asleep. Kei hurried to pick him up gently in order to not disturb his dreams. "thank you for your hard work."

 

 ✻ ❉ ✻ 

 

Kei was packing up his things while his son snored lightly at the couch. He was glad Tadashi insisted on taking the boy's backpack everywhere because now Ay was peacefully hugging his toy, warm form his filled with crow drawings blanket.

Two months ago he wouldn't even dare to imagine that this room would become so full of pictures, _pictures of Ay and Tadashi_. The one which the boy smiled with cream on his nose while the brunette laughed and failed to wipe it off was by far his treasured one. He would certainly take this one to Canada with him.

"Dad? Where are we?" Ayato rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands to pry the sleep away. "Did I sleep a lot?"

"Hey. We are at the hospital, but I'm almost done. Did you have a good dream?" He leaned in to give him a peck on the nose and went back to work.

"Yep, I had this big bubblegum that exploded and turned everything pink!" Ayato's blue eyes shone at the thought. "And you were there too with your dinosaur pajamas!"

"Oi, we agreed on not talking about that outside again." Kei's cheeks turned a deep red as he pushed his eyeglasses up. "Anyway, wanna eat out?"

"Let's go to aunt Sinhozaki's." They made their trough the rush hour crowds the same way they did to the hospital, holding onto each other. The restaurant wasn't that far and they settled on a table easily. "And, dad, I really like those pajamas."

 

 ✻ ❉ ✻ 

 

It was already mid afternoon when they caught sight of their apartament complex. Kei needed to pass by the hospital one last time to get his things, but he'd do that when he was alone. Now he was focused on giving his son good memories to hold on to. "Ay, want to buy dessert down the street?" They both lobed that shop, the sweets there were almost as good as Tadashi's. "Ay?"

"II'm not feeling well." Ayato was as white as sheet, you could see his body trembling if you paid enough attention. 

"GGo's,  you need to tell theve things sooner." He placed a hand on the boy's forehead to check his temperature, he _was burning_. "DDo you feel anywhere hurting? Even if it's just a small ache."

Ayato shook his head and lost his balance, startling the blond man. Kei jumped at the sight to help him and looked the boy throughly searching for scratches or bruises, but found nothing. That was the first time Tsukishima Kei actually let himself succumb to panic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grandma's food and boring teachers make my imagination alive, hope you liked it 


	22. Chapter 22

"Tsukishima-sensei, your phone is ringing."

"What? Again? Just leave it." Tadashi kept monitoring the kids game without paying the device any mind, he had work until eight that day and he couldn't let himself get distracted so early. "Come on, it's your turn now Touma."

The game continued while the phone didn't stop, now he wasn't the only one unfocused, but the kids too. He finally gave up and searched for the loud eletronic that shone with nine missing calls from Kei,  _ten now and one more in-coming._ "Kei, did something happen?"

"Ayato is sick."

"Sick how?" His heartbeats sped up as the sound of rubber against the floor died down. "Are you home?"

"I-I don't know, I mean...we are home, but he's warm and saying he feels weird and...what do I do?" The brunette could hear that Kei wasn't thinking, his rational thoughts stopped as much as his word filter when he overreacted. At least this time he wasn't trying to kill anyone. "...Dashi?"

"If he is warm you need to check if he has a fever and give him the medicine. Either way get him some water and assure him he's gonna be fine." Tadashi waited until the other's fast breath slowed enough that it couldn't be heard through the call. "You can find everything in the bathroom cabinet. Don't forget you're the doctor here, Kei."

"Oh, right."

Tadashi couldn't help but laugh. He had gone out to buy the medicine list Sugawara gave  them the same week they took Ayato home. They boy never needed any  _thankfully,_ but Tadashi made sure to be always ready. "The great Tsukishima Kei beaten by a child's fever."

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

"What did you call me?"

"I-I mean..."

"I'll go home as soon as I can, don't panic too much. Tell Ay I sent a kiss." He finished the call with a smile at how silly his husband was, it's not like he enjoyed the idea of his son getting sick but he knew Kei could handle it. He was happy the blond was there to handle it, though that didn't change the fact he spent the next hours checking his phone for news that didn't come.

 

 ✻ ❉ ✻ 

 

Kei couldn't believe Tadashi was laughing at him in this kind of situation nor could he believe the misfortune of his son getting sick right after they left the hospital. He tucked Ayato on the sofa so the boy would get distracted with cartoons while he searched the bathroom for a thermometer and fever medicine. After throwing half of the cabinet's things on the floor, he finally got a hold of what he needed.

The bold headed to the living room and sat next to his son with the glass of water Tadashi told him to get, he put it to rest at the coffee table holding the thermometer up so the boy could see it. "Ay, do you know what this is?"

"Suga-sensei said it tells how warm we are."

"Yeah, it's called a thermometer." Kei offered his hand for Ayato and laid him down lifting his arm. He put the object on the other's armpit and waited for him to get comfortable. "I'll come check it on five minutes. Do you want anything?"

"Can you read me a story?"

"Of course, I'll co get a book." Kei gave a peck on his son' forehead and went on with his task. "Get better soon."

 

 ✻ ❉ ✻ 

 

The rest of the day ran smoothly as the sun set on an orange mist. Tadashi still had some work to do before the school's team practice and was almost done when Shimizu called him for a meeting. The man had seen it coming the moment he entered his request for less work hours, the job wasn't bad, in fact, Tadashi really liked it, but he couldn't afford to rely so much on others to look after Ay while he was out making a living.

After talking to his superior though, he couldn't remember a dammed thing until he got home and saw a certain pair sleeping on the couch. They were all over the place, or at least how much the small space allowed them to, with a fairy tale book hanging of Kei's hand. He thought about taking them to bed, but decided against it because they would surely wake up so he just draped another blanket around them. Tadashi found a place to sit and gave each one a kiss before going to sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so life's been busy and I've been lazy, but I'm trying to rewrite some parts of this cause they make me feel annoyed with myself because I know I can do better. Well that's why this is taking a long time but I also plan to have it done and finished by Tadashi's birthday. So sorry for the wait, I'll try to make it worth it. Have a great great day!


End file.
